


Inhaler

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhaler

Rayman was enjoying a peaceful nap with Murfy laying on top of him, having sweet dreams of them together. While he slept there was a smile on his face, happiness in his heart. Part of him never wanted the dreams to end. Thank Polokus he was a heavy sleeper.

Even while asleep though, a coughing sound catches his attention, a weight moving off of him. Thinking it’s just Murfy waking up, he tries to ignore it at first, but the coughing gets worse and worse.

Peeking open an eye, he’s met with the sight of his boyfriend hunched over, one hand on his chest, clutching it, while he tries to fumble through his pants for something in between violent coughing fits. The man’s entire body is shaking and he’s sweating, looking more panicked than Rayman can ever remember seeing him.

He remembers Murfy saying something about having asthma once before and it clicks in his mind what’s happening. Jumping out of bed, he scambles to help him find his inhaler.

Once he has it, he shoves it Murfy’s way. The man quickly puts it to his mouth and presses the button. After a few moments, he slowly lowers in, panting and trying to catch his breath, still giving an occasional wheeze. 

Rayman watches with wide eyes while rubbing on his back. ”It’s okay, Murfy, you’re going to be okay.”

"Y-yeah," Murfy gives a shaky grin. They remain quiet until Murfy is breathing normally again, and Rayman hugs the other man.

"I’m so glad you’re alright."

"Me too, I’m sorry for worrying you, bunny. But I couldn’t help it."

Raising a brow, Rayman gives him a look, not quite understanding. 

"You see, it’s just you’re so amazing, you take my breath awa—OW! HEY, NO PUNCHING!" Murfy rubs his shoulder, torn between whining and laughing and Rayman gets up and back into bed.

"I can’t believe I was actually worried about you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too"


End file.
